


Master and the Maid

by DaniJayNel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Futa-Erza, Futanari, Smut, ooc, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira is upset and Erza is her victim. What kind of punishment will Erza have to endure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and the Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This was wonderfully requested by Senka (The random female that found my FB and begged me to write this for her).  
> This is my first Fairy Tail story, so I'm very nervous about this. Mira and Erza are supposed to be out of character, as it is the only way this idea will work. Don’t moan and tell me I did their characters wrong. This is also a futanari story, so there obviously wasn’t a goal to make some great, witty plot. I did take an idea given to me by Senka which is the cover image for this [on FF] and used my imagination to explain and expand on it.  
> Senka, I hope you enjoy it most of all ^^

“This is where we have the maid being punished by the master.” Mira said sweetly, hands pressed together against her chest, between her breasts.

“Now… Th-this is humiliating…” Erza, clad in a maid’s outfit, said as she started to sweat and shiver.

“Next let’s say… ‘Please forgive me, master.’” Mira responded as if Erza hadn’t said anything at all.

Erza’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth, realizing how dry it was. “N… NO!” the scarlet woman shouted in distress. How could Mira do this, of all things?

Mira’s sweet expression ticked slightly at that and then it all but vanished as she transformed into Satan Soul. “ARE YOU SURE, YOU PEASANT MAID?!” she yelled sadistically and sent a powerful slap against Erza’s upraised backside. The redhead whimpered desperately but dared not move or speak again. Mira’s demonic aura alone was pure terrifying and paralyzing that even the great Titania fell victim to it.

While Erza whimpered and wished for an escape, Mira growled predatorily and stood. Erza glanced up at her fearfully.

“Maids do not talk back to their masters,” she said sternly in her much deeper, commanding voice. “For committing such a vile act of blasphemy, I shall punish you until I am satisfied.”

Erza just swallowed, not doubting for a second that Mira was serious about her threat of bodily harm. This had all started when earlier that day Erza had been sitting quietly by herself enjoying her usual strawberry cake. Natsu had stalked over and demanded a fight, like always, and Lucy’s attempts to calm him down from his testosterone high weren’t helping. At first Erza merely laughed at his eagerness but turned him down, stating that she was currently busy and did not feel up to fighting at that moment.

Natsu, being Natsu, refused to take it and started charging Erza from all angles only to get his backside handed to him each time. The pink haired boy had then decided to perform _Karyū no Hōkō,_ his Dragon’s Roar, and burnt the cake into nothing but ashes.

Erza had slumped forward and Natsu had laughed boisterously, thinking he had succeeded in getting Erza’s attention. The whole guild held their breath, seeing what Natsu obviously wasn’t.

The scarlet haired warrior’s face darkened and she wasted no time in flipping the table over and starting up another guild fight, all in her rage at her cake having been ruined before she could have even eaten it. Somewhere along the line, after tables had been upturned and chairs tossed at each other, Elfman had been knocked out quite painfully by Erza’s steel fist. The redhead hadn’t even noticed who she had been swinging her fist at.

Of course, Mira had to walk into the room at that moment to stop the fight after hearing it progress over the past few minutes. To say she was unhappy was an understatement. She had dragged Erza out of the room with a too sweet smile on her face, silencing the guild and stopping every single movement as the other mages swallowed and watched Mira drag Titania away. They all controlled themselves immediately and worked together to put the guild back together, none of them wanting to be in Erza’s place and suffer Mira’s terrifying wrath.

“M-Mira… I’m sorry!” Erza choked out.

“What did I say to you, my unworthy servant?!?” Mira bellowed and let her aura grow, creating a dark and dreadful atmosphere around her. She laughed sadistically and pushed Erza over onto her back. Since her ankles were tied, with her arms restrained behind her back in a similar fashion, all Erza could do was grunt after she fell over onto the floor. “I will be back in a moment, my obedient maid.” Mira said, now back to her sweet self, only in body, and went out of the room.

Erza’s heart was pounding and she let her mind race to find a way out of this situation. She could have easily snapped the tight ropes at her ankles and wrists, but Mira was already furious. She could easily equip with one of her heavy armor suits, but Mira would probably break it. There was also the possibility of just running like hell, but Mira would hunt her down and find her.

Maybe the white haired woman bottled too much of her darker emotions up, making her into an absolute monster when the right emotion hit. Unfortunately that emotion was raging at the moment, and Erza was loath to admit how frightened she was.

The door swung open again and Mira walked in, dragging a chair behind her. She closed the door behind her and then placed the chair in the center of the room. With her eerily sweet smile still in place, she pulled Erza up with strength the redhead never knew she possessed, and set her down on the chair. After Erza was properly seated Mira then proceeded to tie a long rope around her torso to the back of the chair.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Erza asked, unable not to.

“I have something in mind that needs you tied down.” Mira responded gently and then her expression darkened and she transformed. Erza panicked once more and searched the room for an escape, no longer caring that Mira would find her if she ran. “Nu-uh, you aren’t going anywhere.” Mira grinned threateningly and grabbed Erza’s jaw. The grip was firm, but not painful or rough, like Erza had expected.

“What are you doing?”

Mira ignored her question and lifted a small vile to her lips. When the bottle caught Erza’s eye she squirmed and tried to break free, but Mira was just too damn strong and held her firmly in place. The bottle eventually reached her lips and Mira dumped the liquid contents into Erza’s mouth.

The redhead struggled again but swallowed reflexively. The taste on her tongue was surprisingly sweet, and very warm. Incredible heat suddenly washed over Erza’s body and she leaned back, away from Mira, and started panting lightly.

“What did you give me?” she asked breathlessly, taking note of how flushed her skin suddenly felt. Her entire body was suddenly tingling and hot, but the heat had shot straight to her groin and a sudden fiery heat started to throb right where her most sensitive bundle of nerves sat. It throbbed and ached, but deliciously so.

“I just gave you a little something of a potion I had. You should be feeling its effects already.” Mira tossed the bottle over her shoulder and grinned suggestively at Erza.

For some reason, looking at Mira’s angry face and her sexy grin made Erza’s body sweat, grow hotter and her already throbbing center throb even harder. It felt as if something was ready to explode in her underwear, but Erza couldn’t understand what.

“Hot…” Erza managed to mumble and threw her head back to try and suck in a few deep breaths. Her lungs where struggling to keep up with her intense heartbeat caused by the wonderful burning sensation. “I feel so hot.”

“Good.” Mira smirked in triumph and approached the burning redhead. Surprising her, she climbed on top of her and sat down on Erza’s lap. “Now you need some stimulation for the final and best part of the potion to take effect.” As she spoke Mira leaned forward and then pressed her lips to Erza’s. The redhead moaned immediately.

Mira started kissing her slowly, almost tantalizingly, making Erza whimper and squirm. She tried, unsuccessfully, to get Mira to deepen the kiss. Eventually the white haired woman gave in to Erza’s need and slipped her tongue between her parted lips to explore the hot, wet crevices of her mouth.

Erza felt way too high on whatever Mira had forced down her throat to even wonder _why_ they were kissing or why Mira’s tongue felt so good sliding against her own, or why it tasted so wonderful to have Mira in her mouth. All she could focus on was the hot mouth on her own and the warm, tight body straddling her lap.

Sensing that the kissing wasn’t quite enough, Mira moved her lips to Erza’s neck and started to bite and suck at the sensitive skin, leaving dark marks as she went. Erza could only let her head fall back, exposing as much of her neck as possible, and moan as teeth gently dug into her skin and a skilled tongue caressed the mark after to sooth the bruise.

“Mira… I…” Erza tried to speak, but her mind clouded over. Her nether region suddenly started to ache with pressure and Erza had to arch her back as she felt her skin tighten, throb and then pull as something exploded and expanded.

Mira felt the hard poke against her thigh and grinned in satisfaction. She stopped administering lovebites and moved up to kiss Erza hard on the lips before she slid down to the floor and placed her hands firmly on Erza’s thighs.

“Erza, how are you feeling now?” Mira questioned hotly, staring smugly up at the flushed and red face of the great Titania.

“Something… something grew and it… it feels so hot.” Erza managed, breathing heavily.

Mira laughed and nodded. “Wonderful, then it worked.” She moved forward and gripped the edges of Erza’s panties. Thanks to the maid outfit and the short skirt, the thin fabric of her underwear was the only obstruction to remove.

Erza didn’t have the strength to protest and just gasped in surprise as her underwear was yanked off and her legs spread.

“My, my. Someone is quite the big girl.” Mira commented, impressed.

Erza furrowed her brows, not understanding what Mira meant, until she looked down and gasped at the rock hard, throbbing penis sitting between her legs. At first the thought it wasn’t real, but then Mira wrapped her hand around it and gave it an experimental rub, sending a wave of pleasure through Erza’s body.

So that potion must have been to make her grow a dick, but why did such a potion even exist? More importantly, why had Mira decided to use it?

“I’ve always been fascinated with you, Erza.” Mira spoke up after stroking the long shaft and pinching the throbbing, wet head. “Even when we were much younger, I had an attraction to you. All these years I wondered what it would be like to have you in my bed.” She grinned and titled her head. “To have you inside of me.” She stood and grabbed Erza’s chin, steadying her so that she could look into her eyes. “But of course you weren’t born the right gender to do so. Luckily we live in an era of magic, and I had this potion made. I was going to eventually seduce you romantically, but I think this is more than appropriate for your punishment.”

Erza had regained some of her sanity and stared at Mira with hard eyes. Was she serious? “Wh-what makes you think I want this?” Erza questioned, feeling in her gut that she did even though she was prepared to act like she didn’t.

“If you didn’t then you wouldn’t be so hard for me.” Mira responded with a smirk. She leaned and initiated a long kiss as she started stroking Erza’s throbbing cock, making the red headed warrior twitch and groan from the pleasure. She kissed her and toyed with her new member until she was on the brink of orgasm, and then Mira stopped and stepped back, breaking all physical contact.

Erza growled lowly in her chest but stared pleadingly at Mira. “Why did you stop?” she asked, almost begging.

“This is supposed to be your punishment, Erza. Not only a pleasure.”

Mira continued this way, either using her mouth to suck all of Erza in, engulfing her cock in the wonderful wet heat of her mouth, her tongue to flick over the head and taste her pre-cum, or her hand to stroke up the length. Each time she brought her close, and then each time she stopped seconds away from bliss and left Erza absolutely furious but so horny that she was close to crying.

“Mira… please.” Erza begged, face red and flushed. She ached so bad for release and struggled against her bindings.

Mira watched her with a satisfied smirk and then she decided she had tortured the Titania enough and straddled her lap. Somewhere during the torture Mira had discarded her own clothes, and now sat atop Erza completely naked. The scarlet woman’s stiffened tool poked against Mira’s wet thigh, and they both moaned.

“I think we’ve both suffered enough.” she said softly and wrapped her arms around Erza’s neck. She changed back to her normal form, now looking like the sweet and innocent Mira, but acted everything but. She moved her hips and rocked against Erza’s erection, earning a very primal growl from the woman below her.

“Mira.” Erza moaned.

Mira snaked a hand down and gripped Erza’s length, and then she gently ran the head along her entrance. They were both wet enough for an almost flawless entry, and when Mira finally poised Erza and slowly sunk down onto her cock, there was barely any resistance. Mira cried out in pleasure and arched her back, accidentally pushing herself all the way down until Erza was in to the hilt, throbbing inside of her.

“Erza.” Mira moaned and buried her face against the warrior’s neck. She whimpered, unable to believe how amazing it felt to finally have Erza deeply inside of her. The redhead stretched her out more than she had ever been, and it was painful, but what a wonderful pain it was.

Erza pulled and broke her wrists free from the rope and gripped Mira’s hips. Without a word she started pulling the smaller woman up and then pushing her down, forcing Mira to slide heatedly along her length. It was so tight and so hot. Erza was struggling not to come just from that. She had been so worked up until this point that she honestly did not care that she had sprouted a dick that she was now thrusting deeply into Mira. It just felt so good that it blocked all rational thought.

“Erza… Erza. Erza!” Mira’s moans grew louder the longer she bounced on top of Erza’s lap and felt her fleshy sword grazing her inner walls. It felt amazing and Mira had to bite her lip so that she didn’t scream.

“Ah! M-Mira, I’m going to…” Erza sucked in a deep breath and thrust in hard and deep as she exploded and came inside of Mira, spraying and spurting against her inner walls.

Mira felt Erza’s seed warm her insides and clenched down hard as she arched her back and came too, moaning Erza’s name as her orgasm swept her away to heaven. When she had come back down to Earth, Mira slumped forward against Erza’s chest and waited for her heart and breathing to calm down.

Erza did the same and just wrapped her arms around Mira’s warm, shivering body. She stared up at the ceiling in her blissful daze until she had recovered and sighed shakily.

This had been absolutely unexpected, Erza had to admit, but she looked down into Mira’s now sleeping face and smiled softly at the content and peaceful expression she saw.

Mira had taken advantage of her by using her anger at her for hurting her brother to trick the warrior into being as submissive as she had been, only to make her drink something that altered her body. Mira had then used that altercation to drive them both to near sexual insanity. But it had been amazing, even though the whole situation made Erza blush and wonder how she was going to face Mira properly after this.

She just tightened her arms for now and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, secretly overjoyed that the eldest Strauss sister had decided to do this.

Mira sighed in her sleep and snuggled more firmly against Erza’s chest, content to sleep there forever.


End file.
